im_really_a_superstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhang Ye/Status
Trivia * Notice: Stats Category Fruit usage limited to 1,000! * Only for the eyes? Could there be other Fruit of Charms for other parts? So this was the Stats Category award! No wonder the chances of getting it were so low! It was completely different from the one-time Consumption Category items! This was a permanent effect item! And looking at the description, it could be stacked an unlimited number of times? This meant that he could eat as many of these permanent effect fruits as he could get his hands on? * For the Lottery Draw (One)'s Skill and Stats Category items, some of them would max out at a hundred, while some would max out at a thousand. But in Lottery Draw (Two), the enlarged skill experience books in the medium-sized treasure chests would still continue to increase his experience. However, that increase would no longer be exponential and the effect lessened the more he "ate" them. The 1,000 smaller Go Skill Experience Books that he had just studied cost the same as the 10 larger ones, at 100 million total Reputation Points each. But the 10 larger skill experience books clearly did not have as great an effect as when he "ate" the smaller ones. * Zhang Ye discovered that the effect was essentially the same as "eating" the equivalent amount of Reputation Points worth of skill experience books from Lottery Draw (One). * For example, these five Lottery Draw (Two) skill experience books had cost him 50 million Reputation Points. This was equivalent to 500 Lottery Draw (One) skill experience books for the Xiangqi skill. It was only after the lower level skill had been maxed out that the higher level skill experience books would be able to stack on top of that experience. [ Fruit of Charm (Eye) ]: * Permanently effective once eaten. Increases the player's charm stat (Eyes). Can be unlimitedly stacked. * Consuming the 4 Fruit; Chapter 64: New Feature of the Lottery – Additional Stakes. * Consuming the 1000 Fruit; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! [ Fruit of Growth ]: * Effective upon consuming it. Activates the player's growth genes. Can be stacked repeatedly. * Consuming the 6 Fruit; Chapter 94: A Huge Discovery About the Lottery! [ Fruit of Charm (Voice) ]: * Effective upon consumption. Permanently increases the player's voice's charm. * Consuming the 39 Fruit; Chapter 149: If You Do Not Leave Me, I Will Always Be at Your Side Until the End of Life * Cosuming 500 Fruits; Chapter 977: King of Masked Singers attacks! * Consuming the 1000 Fruit; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! [ Fruit of Strength ]: * Permanently increases the strength of the player. * Consuming the 1 Fruit; Chapter 458: A big prize! * Consuming the 1000 Fruits; Chapter 921: Zhang Ye, Enhanced Edition! (Middle) * Consuming the 21 Fruits; Chapter 1634: Who’s the real special forces operator here! [ Fruit of Agility ]: * Permanently increases the agility of the player. * Consuming 20 Fruits; Chapter 547: Upgrade unlocked for the game ring's system! * Consuming 101 Fruits; Chapter 626 Playing the Lottery Draw again! * Consuming 900 Fruits; Chapter 921: Zhang Ye, Enhanced Edition! (Middle) [ Fruit of Stamina ]: * Permanently increases the stamina of the player. * Consuming the 1001 Fruits; Chapter 920: Zhang Ye, Enhanced Edition! (Beginning) of Alcohol Tolerance: * Increase one's drinking capacity. * Consuming the 1000 Fruit; Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! Category:Zhang Ye